fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Shrine of Abadar
“With each turn of every tiny wheel, civilization spreads to cover the world, and order and prosperity flow forth.” - The Order of Numbers Location This small shrine lies within the temple district, within a stone’s throw from the administrative ward. Dwarfed by the more established religions of Fiend’s Reach, a small number of followers meet here to give thanks to Adabar and pray for his favor. History The religion of Abadar, the Judge of the Gods, was not found in the temple district until recently. A small stone shrine has been erected by a saltborn dwarven cleric who appeared from the sea not too long ago. The shrine is attracting interest and new followers particularly from merchants and lawyers. Description An ornate stone shrine is located in the Temple District near the Administrative Ward. Carvings of cities, keys, and scales filled with coins or gemstones adorn the exterior. Two paved paths lead to wooden doors on either side of the building. The interior of the building contains two rooms. Elaborate stained glass windows of predominantly yellow color bathe the interior of both rooms with a soft, golden light. The first room contains a raised statue of a golden colored key emblazoned with a city image on its head. Paintings on the walls depict merchants entering cities, a bearded man in golden armor armed with a crossbow, a double headed eagle, and a large vault being tended to by people of various races dressed in golden robes. The floor is made of a dark stone tile. A single step ascends into the second room which features a stone altar. A balanced merchant scale of golden color rests upon the altar. The altar, floor, and side walls all have the same light grey color. The back wall is made of wood and seems temporary as if it will be removed in a later renovation. An acolyte holds mass daily at 10 am. He is often found at the shine in the afternoons to discuss matters of faith, give guidance to visitors, lead private prayer sessions, or provide spell casting services. Laypeople assist the acolyte with his duties, collect donations, sell items of religious significance, keep the shrine tidy, and assist visitors with questions when the acolyte is not available. A dwarven saltborn follower of Abadar brews beer which is blessed by the priests and sold as holy beer. It has a strong, dark character and a high alcohol content. Items * Magical healing (1d6 channel) – 10 gold pieces * Cure Light Wounds Spell (1st Level) – 10 gold pieces * Endure Elements Spell (1st Level) – 10 gold pieces * Artistic Handwritten Copy of The Order of Numbers – 50 gold pieces * Artistic Handwritten Copy of The Manual of City Building– 100 gold pieces * Decorative Scale Adorned with Symbols of Abadar – 4 gold pieces * Incense – 7 silver pieces * Holy Water – 25 gold pieces * Everburning Torch - 100 gold pieces * Pint of Holy Beer in a glass bottle - 2 gold pieces and 2 silver pieces * Stein Refill of Holy Beer - 2 silver pieces Category:Archives